The beast within
by RMB1993
Summary: Zero and OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was on a hot summer night when i saw a monster with sharp teeth and blood smeared on its lips; its breath was faint, its eyes looked hungry and it was staring right at me. It tilted its head and a cruel smile appeared on the blood stained lips; licking its tounge it starts walking towards me. I began walking back bit by bit; fear showing on my face. It got closer and closer and closer then with out thinking i started to run trying to get away; my breathing weak, my heart pounding, sweat trickling down my face, and my body swore from the running. I turned my head for a bit and i saw it chasing me; gaining on me. All i was thinking at the time was finding a way to hide;  
>I decided to run a different direction hopefully to trick the beast.<p>

"_Where can i hide?"_ I was so scared, i couldn't find anywhere to hide. I hit a dead end and when i turned around i was trapped. The Beast finally caught up to me and i was pinned against a tree.

" Now...stay calm...this won't hurt at all." He wore a malicious grin and his teeth were bare, my heart started racing and my blood went cold.

"No...please!" I begged, tears streaming down my face.

"Relax..." he came closer, and closer to my neck.

" NO...SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed. He then put his hand over my mouth.

"If you shout one more time i will rip your head right off." He had a serious tone in his voice, it sent a chill down my spine, tears came quicker down.

"_Someone...help me..."_ Just then he sanked his teeth down my neck, i started screaming in pain.

"_This is the end...i'm going to die..." _I started to black.

-30 minutes later-

"Sakuya..." I heard a sweet voice calling my name. Am i dead?

"Sakuya! wake up!" The voice sounded familiar.

"Mommy?"

"Sakuya!"

I opened my eyes weakly and there before me was my mom. She was crying and she was covered in red.

She gave me a weak smile, "..I'm glad your alright..." she hugged me tenderly, and continued crying. While she hugged me i saw the ground covered in red, and i saw the beast, it was not moving. Then i saw others i haven'y seen before.

" Mommy...what happened?"

She looked at me and frowned, " I'm so sorry"

"For what." I didn't understand.

She smiled again, "That... i have to leave you..."

"Why?" Then i saw why. She had a huge injury at the stomach, and blood was coming out fast.

"...I'm...sorry...i...couldn't...protect you..." She was weak,and she fell to the floor.

"MOMMY!" I ran to her and held her close. " Don't leave me!" I begged her. Tears came pouring out.

She gave me a weak smile and took my small hands in hers. " I want you ...to promise me something. Promise...me...that...you'll keep on living...without...me" She began to take off the ruby necklace that she always wearied and handed it to me. " I want...you...to take this and never...forget...me." She smiled one more time before she closed her eyes, then she was gone.

"MOMMY! PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME!" I shook her, but she wasn't waking up. I called her, and called her, but no answer.

I was only 4 when she died.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its been 11 years since the attack, and since i lost my mother. That night i was an orphan, with no place to go i started living in the streets, begging for a bite of food. I hid my mothers necklace under my shirt so no one will see it and try to take it. I lived in the streets since i was 7 and began to steal in order to survive, i actually turned pro and helped others in need. But my life changed when i met him. He had short black hair and light blue eyes, he looked like he was 18 years old. He came up to me and gave me the bread he just bought, at first i didn't want to take it, but he insisted. Slowly i reached my hand out to take it, when i got it i rushed it quickly done my throat so that he didn't try to take it back from me. I didn't trust him so that's why i did it.

He gave me such a kind smile, " Don't rush it down, you might get an upset stomach." He said that with so much concern for me that i thought i was going to cry. No one but my mother has shown me kindness. I didn't want to, but i began to cry a bit. Tears coming down so fast that i thought they would not stop. He put his hand on my head, "Don't worry, your not alone anymore." When he said that my heart felt like butterflies were in it. That day i fell in love with him. He decided to take me home and raised me.

I am now 15 and still live with him, i decided to return the kindness that he has shown me all these years by cleaning and cooking. I was cooking mackerel when i heard someone say.

"Don't you ever get tired doing all that." I turned to the voice and found Rex standing there smiling like an idiot, the smile that i love coming from the idiot i love. I gave him a stern look, "Fine then you cook!" He put his hands up in the air, "Okay i surrender!" He still wore that goofy grin. "Hmph thats cause your lazy ass won't do it!"He gave me a frown, "I'm sorry Sakuya..." I sometimes had to be strict with the idiot, if i wasn't he wouldn't do any thing. But seeing him pout made me feel bad, " *_sigh*_ I forgive you...just don't let it happen again." He ran up to me and gave me a big bear hug, "I won't i promise!" I thought my Whole face was dark red and i pushed him off. "_Idiot"_ I thought to myself, But he's my idiot. He looked at me serious, "Did you pack for Cross Academy yet" I shacked my head no. Tomorrow i am starting my first day at Cross Academy, i was finally accepted after taking the test 10 times now. I knew that it bothered him that i was leaving, but i can't be home schooled forever, i need to make friends.

He gave me a stern look, "Missy you better pack or i will pack all your things." He then gave me an evil grin, "Even your clothes."

I blushed bright red and an angry mark appeared on my head and i began to bald my hands into a fist, "YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" My fist connected with his face and i sent him flying. Honestly i can't believe he was the one who took me in. Rex acts more like a brother to me then a father.

He rubbed his now bright red cheek and pouted again, "OWWW...it was only a joke."

"You are an idiot..." That wasn't a joke and he knows it. When i turned 14 he told me that he loved me more then a sister, but i ignored him and told him i will think about it, but it was kinda awkward between us, so he said to forget about it. Why would i when i have feelings for him . So why would i just forget that he loves me. I don't know but it kind of bothered me and his actions always make me blush, i think he knows it does to and that's why he does it. I went to the fridge and came back with a cold rag and put it on the red cheek. I gave him a weak smile, "Your an idiot you know that." He returned the smile, "But i'm your idiot." We both laughed when he said that. He is my idiot.

After i was done with the rag i grabbed his hand and told him dinner was ready. During dinner we talked about how are days were and i asked him how was work. He gave me a weak smile and said it was boring. Since i started living with him, he never told me where he works at or what he does, he just says it boring. Why does he hide stuff from me? After dinner i washed the dishes, when i was done i went out to the living room where Rex was, "I'm going to hit the hay." He gave me a smile, "Okay...goodnight."

I gave him a smile, then i went up to him and gave him a tight hug, which he returned, and what surprised me next is that i kissed him on his cheek where i had hitted him, "Good night...idiot." Then i ran up stairs before he could calculate what i just did.

When i entered my room, i shut the door and looked it. I put my finger to my lips and remembered what i did. "_Why did i do that?"_ I don't know why and didn't care. Whats done is done. I walked to my suit case to finish packing my things: Clothes, books, my brush, the picture of Rex and me that i hold dear, and my mothers ruby necklace, the last thing i have of my mother. "_You don't belong in a suit case."_ I smiled and putted the necklace around my neck.

When i finished packing, i decided to put on my Winnie the pooh pajamas that i bought at the store and crawled into bed. I looked at the necklace one more time before i drifted to sleep.


End file.
